phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Atlantis
During a trip to the beach, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving try to find the lost city of Atlantis which is located in the bottom of the ocean. Then Candace and Linda enter a sandcastle building contest when Candace found out that Jeremy is the judge. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates an army of plants. Read the full summary... Discovering Atlantis 53784.JPG Everyone at the beach.jpg Researching Atlantis at the beach.jpg|Phineas and Ferb begin their research about Atlantis. actually there is something else we'll be doing today.png Isabella in swimsuit.jpg|Isabella enjoying the beach. Screen Shot 2017-12-15 at 20.43.10.png Screen Shot 2017-12-15 at 20.43.12.png Screen Shot 2017-12-15 at 20.43.24.png Screen Shot 2017-12-15 at 20.43.32.png Screen Shot 2017-12-15 at 20.43.46.png The other boys at the beach.jpg|The boys at the beach. 64899.PNG Irving sees the Titanic.jpg|"Hey! Is that the Titanic over there?" Amelia Earhart's plane.jpg|"Look! It's Amelia Earhart!" Tomb of Poseidon.jpg|"Ah, the tomb of Poseidon." Phineasflynn37895.JPG Ferbfletcher45895.JPG Eel steals Irving's camera.jpg 56889.JPG Sea horses.png|Isabella plays with the seahorses. 35799.PNG 35800.PNG Posing for a picture in front of Atlantis.JPG 457888.PNG 547889.PNG nothing but the waves.png the sun.png and peace and quiet.png "Atlantis" (song) gang stares at atlantis.png|The kids staring at Atlantis. Atlantis sign.jpg|Atlantis sign Canoing in Atlantis.jpg|Phineas and Ferb on the boat Seahorses surround Isabella.jpg|Isabella plays with the seahorses again. Dolphin Ride Atlantis.png|Baljeet and Isabella mounted on dolphins. Singing about Atlantis 1.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Friends Isabella Atalntis close-up.JPG|Isabella close to the camera-again TheBirthOfBaljeet.png|And everything is so pretty! Singing about Atlantis 2.jpg|"In the waterlogg-ed city of Atlantis!" Candace and her mom, and Jeremy The sandcastle falling apart.jpg The gang headed to ocean to find atlantis.jpg Jeremy telling Candace she won the sandcastle contest.jpg Jeremy sees atlantis but thinks it is a part of Candace's sandcastle.jpg Jeremy right before taking a look at Candace's sandcastle.jpg Jeremy mentions he is the judge of the sandcastle contest.jpg Jeremy judging the sandcastles.jpg Jeremy judging the last sandcastle before Candace's sandcastle.jpg Jeremy comes to the castle Candace and her mom are building.jpg Candace, Jeremy and Linda at the beach.jpg Candace telling her mom that they are entering the sandcastle contest.jpg Candace stating what Phineas and Ferb will do with their sandcastle.jpg Candace showing her sandcastle to Jeremy while Atlantis comes up.jpg Candace running with buckets of water.jpg Candace relizing she can do the sandcastle contest after the gang heads into the ocean.jpg Candace relizing Jeremy is there.jpg Candace mentions that it is the third time the sandcastle has fallen apart.jpg Candace lying on a blanket at the beach.jpg Candace looking at her sandcastle.jpg Candace is afraid Jeremy will think she is a loser when he sees her sandcastle.jpg Candace has renewed energy to build the sandcastle.jpg Candace grabbing the buckets to start building the sandcastle.jpg Candace checking where Jeremy is.jpg Candace and Linda still not relizing atlantis is behind them.jpg Candace and Linda not relizing Atlantis is behind them.jpg Candace and Linda going to get the blue ribbon.jpg Candace and Jeremy at the beach.jpg Candace and her mom standing in front of their sandcastle.jpg Candace and her mom looking at the sandcastle before it falls apart again.jpg They'll totally steal my thunder.png With flying cars.png And a parking garage.png With a working elevator.png They'll build a skyscraper out of sand.png They will build a giant sand skyscraper.png There will be no competition.png With these two here.png Wait.png Why bother.png Yeah.png You should sign up 2.png You should sign up.png You used to love those 2.png You used to love those.png Latest-7.jpeg Let's go get that blue ribbon.jpeg Let's go get that blue ribbon 2.jpeg Looks kinda... cool.jpeg I'm gonna go find some sand.jpeg Doofenshmirtz's plants Perry'sEntranceAtlantis.jpg Carl'sMoustache.jpg Perry'strapAtlantis.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries